


Будний день стоматологической клиники

by PainLessGo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Gen, Tortures, Violence, mafia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainLessGo/pseuds/PainLessGo
Summary: Цикл, что повторяется изо дня в день: работа-работа-работа.
Kudos: 2





	Будний день стоматологической клиники

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ly1ds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly1ds/gifts).



> Работа по твиту прекрасной @ly1ds0: https://twitter.com/ly1ds0/status/1296508305012076545

День начинается с утра.  
Служебная дверь противно громко скрипнула, оповещая охранника о приходе работника. Мужчина, сидя на месте приёма клиентов и решая кроссворд, повернул голову в сторону входа.  
— О, док, доброго утра! Как обычно, ни свет, ни заря — ы вы уже на работе.  
Мужчина, стянув маску с лица, протяжно выдохнул. Нос покраснел от утренней прохлады, кончики волос, торчащие из-под шапки, слегка покрылись инеем. Конец осени уже отдавал свои права зиме, и с каждым днём становилось всё холоднее.  
Сакуса стянул с плеч сумку с документами и пальто, оставив их возле вешалки. Он пришёл на час раньше открытия, поэтому было время подготовиться к рабочему времени — не так много, как он привык, но хоть что-то.  
— И Вам доброго утра. Как смена прошла, ничто не беспокоило?  
— Да всё по-тихому, — мужчина поднялся из-за стойки, разминаясь. — Только коты возле мусорок орали, будь они неладны.  
— Хорошо, что это только коты.  
— Это верно. Сейчас мой сменщик придёт — и я получу свои заслуженные два выходные, — мужчина снова потянулся к скосил глаза на настенные часы. — А вот он опаздывает опять, зараза.  
Киёми, оставив негодующего сотрудника ожидать напарника, прошёл в просторный зал. В светлом помещении были свободно расставлено три кресла для посетителей, повёрнутые в сторону панорамного окна от потолка до пола — снизу наполовину застеклённого, разумеется, чтобы любопытные зеваки с улицы не смущали клиентов. Ворсистое покрытие пола скрадывало шаги, а также не позволяло скользить по кафельной плитке, которой он был выложен на самом деле.  
Его рабочее место — самое дальнее от выхода место — ничем не отличалось от остальных, но только врачи чувствовали, что это его место. На самом деле они по незначительным мелочам могли определить место работы друг друга. Это что-то вроде своей личной комнаты — уголок, где хозяйствует только один человек.  
Сначала подготовка помещения: мужчина вытащил из шкафчика в подсобке дезинфицирующее средство, перчатки и тряпку. Он не мог работать, не проведя первичное обеззараживание, даже если в предыдущий день перед уходом он был последним, кто выходил отсюда. Кому, как не ему, знать, сколько микробов и паразитов могут переносить люди — а он работает в стоматологической клинике, как никак, здесь их особенно много — во рту человека гораздо больше микробов, чем на улице, и они опаснее. Всё должно быть стерильно, безопасно и чисто.  
Когда часы стукнули семь утра, а с обработкой помещения было закончено, зашёл второй сотрудник клиники. Высокий худощавый блондинистый парень остановился у порога, щурясь без очков, и обтирал ноги о коврик.  
— Здрасьте! — отозвался всё тот же охранник. — А Вы, как обычно, минута в минуту.  
Сакуса, обрабатывая стол записи, что тоже находился в зале, выглянул в приёмную.  
— Привет, Тсукишима. Готов к рабочему дню?  
Молодой человек пожал плечами, чуть тряхнув очки в руке. Каждое утро, особенно холодное, сопровождается ритуалом ожидания оттаивания очков — стёкла при попадании в тёплое помещение моментально запотевали, и Кей отказывался проходить дальше, пока не сможет снова надеть их.  
— Пришёл — значит, готов. А Вы как? Вы поздно вчера ушли.  
— Всё в порядке. И выспался, и прибрался дома, и поел.  
Тсукишима кивнул, проверяя очки и снова со вздохом опуская их.  
— Это хорошо.  
Двери снова распахнулись, впуская очередного работника. Тот, торопясь, не заметил перед собой доктора (хотя не заметить Тсукишиму надо ещё постараться) и влетел ему в спину. Не ожидавший такого мужчина наклонился вперёд, стараясь удержать равновесие, и в итоге выпустил очки из руки. Сердце у всех на секунду замерло, но всё обошлось: высоты падения была недостаточно, чтобы стёкла разбились.  
— Ой, Тсукишима, это ты? Извини, я тебя не видел.  
Мужчина недовольно посмотрел себе за спину. В сочетании с близоруким прищуром взгляд был поистине устрашающим, но вошедшему было до лампочки — в клинике среди сотрудников он известен своей непробиваемостью и оптимизмом. Он понимает, когда его отчитывают или ругают, но у него иммунитет на пугающие взгляды и интонации голоса. Полагают, это ещё со школы с ним или даже с рождения — поразительная способность, когда ты работаешь с Сакусой и Тсукишимой.  
— Явился, не запылился! — охранник с ночной смены всплеснул руками. — Терушима, прекращай опаздывать!  
— Извините, — мужчина выглянул из-за спины Кея, от неловкости взъерошив себе волосы на затылке. — С утра что-то зуб разболелся, раствором полоскал.  
— А чего разболелся? — блондин перед ним поднял очки с пола и пошёл дальше, решив от греха подальше удалиться от этой катастрофы. Муть со стёкол уже сошла, поэтому он теперь чувствовал себя комфортно, вернув себе способность видеть.  
Юджи пожал плечами и начал разуваться, на одной ноге отскакивая от прохода — ещё не все пришли на работу, а получать толчки в спину, как до этого он сам сделал, он не хотел.  
— Да без понятия, сейчас полегче. Наверное, не стоило с утра мармелад есть.  
— Катастрофа, ты хоть поел нормально?  
— Конечно, поел! Это была закуска для настроения.  
— И как, поднялось настроение? — Киёми покачал головой, взболтав в бутылке дезинфицирующее средство. Надо бы новое купить, уже заканчивается.  
— Ну, так, нормальное.  
Его напарник покачал головой. Терушима нечасто опаздывал, но достаточно для того, чтобы это стало его фишкой. Если спросить у кого угодно в клинике: «Что Вы можете сказать о Терушиме Юджи?», то тут же можно получить две характеристики: опаздывает на утренние смены и травит старые шутки. Но его любили в коллективе, поэтому перед начальством никогда не сдавали его — иначе бы уже давно место второго охранника было вакантно.  
— Терушима, иди сюда. Посмотрю твой зуб, — убрав все средства на своё место на полке, Сакуса подкатил к своему месту тележку со шприцами и растворами для работы. Юджи заглянув в стерильный зал из-за косяка, на ходу снимая куртку и путаясь в шарфе.  
— Ты что, хочешь меня лечить?!  
— Нет, чай собрался пить. Шевелись, до первой моей записи всего полтора часа.  
— А может, чего покрепче, раз уж пить? — мужчина впопыхах нацепил бахилы и поспешил к стоматологу, шурша целлофаном.  
— Покрепче только удар в челюсть вместо анестезии могу предложить.  
Терушима со смехом залез на кресло и лёг. Зажужжала техника, поднимая его на удобный для работы уровень; Киёми пока настраивал необходимый угол наклона бестеневой лампы над головой.  
— Ладно-ладно, я понял, не дурак. Сколько будет стоить-то?  
— А что, боишься, что укушу сильнее, чем зуб болит? — усмехнулся доктор.  
— Знаю я ваши расценки, год же уже работаю.  
Сменив перчатки на одноразовые, Сакуса взял другую, полимеризационную лампу и угловой зонд.  
— Считай, тебе повезло. Но, если всё плохо — с тебя плата за обезбол и последующие лекарства. Понял?  
Терушима кивнул, открывая рот.  
— А теперь сиди так и не болтай, я работаю.  
Осмотр показал, что всё не так уж и серьёзно: у одного премоляра была трещина, уходящая в корень зуба, и десна была повреждена, что и вызывало боль. Но трещина неудачная: если бы Терушима не заикнулся об этом, то вскоре появился бы скол, и тогда даже неизвестно, как бы всё повернулось.  
Сакуса покачал головой, вооружаясь инструментами.  
— Тебе повезло, лечение будет бесплатным. Я удалю часть зуба, чтобы он потом не откололся, но тебе придётся походить с вкладкой. Побереги её несколько дней, пока она не усядется нормально. Понял?  
Боясь пошевелиться, мужчина моргнул. Стоматолог, приняв это за знак согласия, принялся за работу.  
В это время Тсукишима уже прошёл к своему месту, а за ним — первая клиентка. Пожилая женщина, всё охая и объясняя, как же у неё болит что-то и ломит всю челюсть, прошаркала к другому угловому месту и принялась устраиваться. Кей с присущим ему профессионализмом выяснял у неё подробности, чтобы понять причины и понять, в каком направлении работать. Он всегда самым первым брал клиентов, начиная раньше всех, но и заканчивал раньше — ходили слухи, что у него что-то появляется на личном фронте, но он отказывался разглашать подробности. Начальство закрывал на это глаза: свою норму по времени и клиентам отрабатывал — молодец.  
Когда половина работы была закончена и Киёми принялся за установку вкладки, в зал тихо вошла девушка — как всегда собранная, в халате и сменной обуви, с улыбкой на лице.  
— Доброго утра, мальчики! Вы уже работаете?  
— Доброго утра, Мика-сан, — Тсукишима не отвлёкся от своей клиентки, в то время как Сакуса повернул голову и кивнул ей. Под его руками нечленораздельно промычал Терушима, подняв руку в приветствии.  
— Терушима-сан сегодня за посетителя? Не думала, что ты возьмёшь его так рано на приём, — девушка прошла к своему месту, настраивая всё так, как ей удобно.  
— Да нет, просто гуманитарная помощь страдающему населению, — под руками в возмущении промычали, и мужчина вернулся к работе: — А ты лучше замолчи.  
— Вот оно что. А я уже удивилась, — Ямака рассмеялась и поспешила за препаратами. — Сакуса-сан, спасибо тебе за обработку. Как всегда приятно это видеть.  
— Пожалуйста, — он кивнул, не отрываясь от установки части зуба. Он уже привык обрабатывать не только своё место, но только Мика благодарила его каждый день, словно он это делает первый раз. Хотя бы ради этих слов стоило потратить лишние полчаса с утра.  
Когда вставка была на месте, Киёми отпустил сотрудника и стянул перчатки, отправляя их в лоток для утилизации.  
— Два часа не есть, пить только тёплые жидкости, без сладостей, острого и алкоголя пару дней. Понял?  
Через щеку мужчина потрогал вылеченный зуб, одновременно кивая.  
— Всё, иди работай, у меня сейчас пациенты придут.  
Терушима резво слез с кресла и направился к выходу. Возле самого выхода он махнул остальным работникам рукой, широко улыбаясь.  
— Давайте, хорошего рабочего дня!  
Нестройный хор ответил ему «И тебе того же», и началась повседневная рутина.  
К Ямаке пришёл клиент спустя пятнадцать минут — девушка рядом с ним казалась совсем ребёнком, но её нисколько габариты мужчины не смутили. Сакуса мельком подумал, что, вероятней всего, это один из знакомых её мужа — он был владельцем мотоциклистского магазина, и окружение у него было соответствующее. Часто байкеры, записывающиеся на приём, сразу говорили, чтобы им поставили Мику, на что медсестра, ведущая учёт записей — маленькая хрупкая Ячи — напугано кивала и делала пометки в тетради. Это выглядело даже немного комично.  
Тсукишима только закончил со своей клиенткой, как в зал зашёл мужчина с маленькой девочкой. Та пряталась за его ногой и то и дело упиралась в ковролин ножками, не желая идти к врачу. Сакуса такое часто видел: дети боятся стоматологов, словно они — воплощение их самых страшных кошмаров. Этот страх будто в их генах заложен, и Киёми, который с детства равнодушно относился к приёмам у врачей, не понимал их.  
— Здравствуйте, Вы — Киёми Сакуса? — мужчина, держа девочку за руку, подтянул её к себе и вывел из-за самого себя. Девочка тут же спрятала лицо в плюшевом зайце, которого прижимала к себе.  
— Да. А вы, так понимаю, на осмотр записаны, да?  
Мужчина кивнул и повёл девочку к креслу.  
— Не бойся, Мей, это не больно. Тебе просто посмотрят зубики, и всё.  
— Мама тоже просто посмотрела, когда у меня зуб шатался, и она его вырвала! — девочка полными слёз глазами посмотрела на доктора. Сакуса вздохнул, готовясь к тяжёлой войне.  
— Я правда только посмотрю. Смотри, — он сложил все инструменты на тележку рядом с собой и отодвинул к дальнему краю кресла. Девочка напугано наблюдала за его действиями — или, скорее, за страшными зондами и иглами со шприцами, что были на тележке. — Видишь? Я всё убрал, у меня ничего нет. Я буду только смотреть. Хорошо?  
Мей тихо шмыгнула и кивнула. Мужчины усадили её в кресло, настроили спинку так, чтобы лампа освещала под верным углом лицо ребёнка, и её отец отошёл на пару шагов. Девочка до побеления пальцев стиснула свою игрушку — что ж, пусть будет у неё в руках, если ей так спокойнее.  
Сакуса напрягся. Пациентка слушалась, но это ненадолго — голыми руками он не имеет права работать, а использовать инструменты, не объяснив ничего ребёнку — только усугубить осмотр и довести её до истерики.  
— Смотри, — он потянулся и взял с тележки зонд и лампу для осмотра. Мей тут же запищала, подскакивая на месте, и врач тут же начал всё ей объяснять: — Не бойся, это не больно, — девочка заплакала. Боковым зрением мужчина увидел, как её отец напрягся, готовый успокаивать своё чадо. Мда, неудачную фразу он выбрал для утешения. Пойдём другим путём.  
— Смотри, я всё объясню. Это, — стоматолог приблизил к ней один из инструментов, и девочка подвинулась выше по креслу, — называется зонд. Он не острый и не опасный. Как доктору, мне нельзя лезть тебе руками в рот, — от мыслей, что он это сделает, его внутренне передёрнуло. Он в перчатках, разумеется, но сама мысль о таком его ужасала, — поэтому я буду это делать этой палочкой. Я просто буду проверять твои зубы ею, она не сделает больно.  
Мей плакала, шмыгая в зайца, но было видно, что слушает его. Мужчина продолжил.  
— А это, — он приподнял в руке небольшой аппарат, похожий на кухонную зажигалку со стеклом, — такая специальная лампа. Я ей буду светить, чтобы всё разглядеть. Смотри, — он нажал на кнопку, и на конце чёрной трубки загорелась яркая вспышка. Девочка внимательно посмотрела на него, а потом перевела взгляд на врача.  
— Но ведь у вас есть большая лампа над головой.  
— Она мне нужна, чтобы чётко видеть свою работу. А эта маленькая нужна, чтобы я внимательнее осмотрел твои зубы. Так что, ты не против проверить их?  
Мей покосилась на своего отца, и тот ободряюще кивнул, не вмешиваясь в работу врача. Весь салон затаил дыхание, наблюдая за уговорами: дети в стоматологии — это нечто дикое и неуправляемое. Никогда не знаешь, чего они испугаются, когда ударят в панике, когда заплачут или начнут кричать. Эти моменты сильно выбивали из колеи, и не везло тем, у кого были такие маленькие пациенты с самого утра.  
Девочка быстро легла, подпрыгивая на кресле, и зажмурилась, открывая широко рот. Мужчина еле слышно выдохнул в маску: у него получилось. Осталась вторая половина тяжёлой работы — осмотреть зубы ребёнка.  
Девочка вздрогнула, когда зонд стукнулся о передние зубы, и Сакуса включил лампу.  
— Это палочка ударилась о зубы. Больно?  
Мей замерла, но через секунду покачала головой, но не открыла глаза.  
— Вот, я же говорил, что не больно. А сейчас не верти головой, я буду осматривать зубы.  
Пациентка замерла, а её отец неслышно отошёл к выходу, садясь рядом со стулом записи — пока ещё пустующим. Ячи работала до поздней ночи, брала работу на дом, вела записи, учёбы и таблицы. Все негодовали, чем занимается тогда бухгалтерия, но девушка лишь устало улыбалась и продолжала брать документы домой. Поэтому ей все прощали опоздания: если надо будет — и сами посмотрят, какой будет следующий клиент, и сами сделают нужную запись.  
Постепенно Мей расслабилась, не чувствуя угрозы, и открыла глаза, наблюдая за лицом врача — точнее, за той половиной, что не была закрыта маской. Сакуса был сосредоточен и чуть хмурился, то и дело чуть постукивая по эмали для проверки. Девочка умница, следила за своим здоровьем: зубы были в идеальном состоянии белоснежно-белого цвета. Однако в глубине одно моляра уже назревал кариес.  
— Тсукишима, ты сейчас занят?  
Мужчина тут же отложил инструменты, которые до этого момента подготавливал для работы со следующим клиентом.  
— Нет. А что?  
— Сделай запись: правая нижняя семёрка — кариес.  
Мужчина-посетитель тут же встрепенулся.  
— Мей, ты слишком много конфет ешь, я же тебе говорил.  
Девочка испуганно округлила глаза, с нарастающей в глазах паникой смотря в лицо врага. Киёми тут же поспешил ответить:  
— Тут дело не в сладком. Такие повреждения, как у неё, вызваны плохим качеством воды — она слишком жёсткая. Она пьёт воду из-под крана?  
— Мы все пьём воду из-под крана.  
— Мей, слышала? — мужчина обратился к напуганной девочке. — Теперь воду всегда кипяти, иначе такая гадость появится и на других зубах. Мы можем сейчас его убрать, чтобы потом ты больше не приходила, но ты должна быть смелой. Ты справишься?  
Девочка снова заплакала, и мужчина убрал инструменты от неё.  
— Это будет не больно, я даже укол с обезболивающим делать не буду.  
— А… а я если й-я н-не хочу-у-у?  
— Тогда кариес станет сильнее и у тебя зуб станет чёрным и страшным, — не стоило вдаваться в подробности, что могут оголиться нервы, разовьётся пульпит, и это распространится дальше по челюсти. И это не говоря уже о проблемах с пищеварительной системой и кровью, которые могут возникнуть.  
Ребёнок маленький, заработает от таких слов лишь истерику, что она может умереть.  
Но даже лёгкой неполной правды хватило, чтобы девочка задрожала, но тут же вытерла слёзы — она так агрессивно тёрла глаза, что у Киёми появился страх, не выдавил ли она их себе, — и кивнула:  
— Давайте лечить. Я хочу быть красивая.  
— И будешь. Смотри, сейчас я положу тебе между щекой и зубами ватку, чтобы случайно тебя не поцарапать, — Мей паниковала, наблюдая за действиями врача, но теперь не плакала. Она действительно смелая девочка — нужно было дать ей правильную установку.  
Настало самое трудное.  
— А теперь смотри и не бойся. Это, — Сакуса достал небольшую машинку размером, как ручная лампа, — это называется бормашина. Ты сейчас её можешь испугаться, потому что она будет сверлить твой зуб, — он нажал на кнопку, и тонкий наконечник стал быстро вращаться и жужжать. Девочка от страха завизжала и поджала ноги. — Не бойся, я всё объясню. Я не буду давить им на твой зуб — только аккуратно уберу самую верхушку, там, где есть чёрный кариес. Я не буду дырявить твой зуб. Ты же мне веришь?  
— Он будет потом боле-е-еть, — Мей во все глаза смотрела на аппарат, словно наблюдала за опасным врагом.  
— Нет, он не будет болеть. Зуб болит только внутри, а я буду работать только сверху. Это как зубной щёткой зубы чистить, только тут щётка сама их почистит. Попробуй, я буду всё делать осторожно.  
Мей очень медленно вернулась на место, но открыла рот, только когда Сакуса в ожидании приблизил жужжащую машинку к её рту. Лёгкими движениями — он правда старался не создавать лишнего давления — от стал водить по почерневшей эмали, сдирая её со здорового зуба, как обычно девушки пилочкой укорачивают себе ногти. Незримая глазу пыль садилась на язык и щёку девочки, но она боялась даже пошевелиться.  
Смелая девочка, посмелее многих.  
— А сейчас я пшикну тебе в рот водой, чтобы ты прополоскала его от остатков кариеса, — он поднёс к ней трубку с водой и чашку. — Потом выплюнешь сюда. Потом я снова посмотрю твой зуб для проверки и отпущу. Договорились?  
Мей кивнула, судорожно вздохнув. Эмоциональное потрясение для неё: готовилась к осмотру, которого она и так боялась, а её ещё и полечили. Сакуса был рад, что в маске не видно некоторых его эмоций: он сам неслабо перенервничал.  
Девочка всё сделала, как ей сказали, и после осмотра Киёми её отпустил.  
— Ну что, было больно бор-машинкой?  
Мей, уже стоя возле отца и крепко держа его за руку, быстро-быстро покачала головой:  
— Не больно!  
— Вот и хорошо. Кипяти всегда воду, не ешь много холодного и чисти зубы утром и вечером.  
— Хорошо! Спасибо Вам, дядя-доктор!  
Её отец улыбнулся, уводя ребёнка на улицу:  
— Ну что, героиня, купим тебе что-нибудь в подарок за твою смелость? Что хочешь?  
— Торт!  
— Какая она милая, — Мика, оставив своего пациента на десять минут с застывающей пломбой, достала минералку. Сакуса кивнул, соглашаясь с ней.  
— Хороший клиент. Но нервы я потрепал знатно.  
— Боялся, что закатит истерику и убежит?  
Мужчина кивнул, возвращаясь к своему месту. Надо поменять используемые приборы и всё обработать.  
***  
День заканчивается вечером.  
Часы над рабочим столом Ячи мерно тикали в тишине, отмеряя несколько минут до конца работы. У всех не было сил даже говорить: возня с клиентами всегда выматывала, особенно парней. Необщительные по своей натуре, им приходилось подстраиваться под каждого посетителя, учитывать их темпераменты, которые проявлялись в их умении просидеть несколько часов без возможности закрыть рот и что-либо произносить. К Тсукишиме в середине дня пришла жутко вертлявая активная девушка, которая визжала двадцать минут, когда увидела на рабочем мониторе рентген своей челюсти с семью иглами в десне для фиксации нерва. У Ямаки был мужчина, которому постоянно звонили — то сотрудники его компании, то партнёры, то ещё кто-то. Бедная девушка уже была готова выгнать его из кресла выставить. А у Сакусы, судя по всему, был детский день: из всех его клиентов только двоим было больше восемнадцати. Нервы сегодня были ни к чёрту.  
Ячи, которая пришла с небольшим опозданием, сейчас сидела на звонках и копалась в своих записях. Наравне с тиканьем часов слышались шуршание страниц журнала и клацание клавиатуры. Девушка не успевала распределять будущих клиентов по времени: она старалась составлять расписание каждому так, чтобы у врачей было время на перерыв и, может быть, перекус. Но именно в этот день звонков и запросов было слишком много — настолько, что на ближайшие две недели график был забит.  
— Спасибо за Ваш звонок, до встречи, — положив трубку стационарного телефона, она сделала пометки в журнале под рукой и подняла взгляд на монитор. Таблица икселя пестрела разноцветными окошками забитого расписания и обилием цифр. Хоть поначалу и казалось, что девушка выполняет не особо трудную работу, но никто из их маленького коллектива не смел ей ничего говорить — хотя бы из-за того, что на этой маленькой девушке держалась работа всего салона. К тому же, как сказал Тсукишима, она по вечерам и выходным проходит курсы на дизайнера и помогает матери с агентством. Упрекнуть Хитоку в неисполнительности никто не собирался.  
— Хитока-чан, ты закончила? — к девушке подошла Мика, заглядывая ей через плечо в таблицу. Ячи в ответ чуть тряхнула головой, будто сбрасывая напряжение дня.  
— Ещё не до конца. Я не успела на следующую неделю занести записи из журнала. Я задержусь после работы, — она привычно, каки всегда, улыбнулась, нажимая на enter для начала новой ячейки. Ямака обняла её за плечи, чуть дуя губы.  
— Ты так много работаешь, мне даже как-то неловко становится. Ты хоть отдыхаешь, солнышко наше?  
— Конечно, отдыхаю, — Хитока рассмеялась, отвлекаясь на секунду. — Если бы не отдыхала, то давно бы уже свалилась от переутомления.  
— Кстати, я слышал, что на соседней улице открыли кафе, — Сакуса, протирая инструменты на тележке, сел на кушетку, закинув ногу на ногу. Он чувствовал себя выжатым, как лимон, так ещё и от постоянной беготни гудели ноги. Как же хотелось пойти домой и завалиться спать, но рабочий день ещё не закончился.  
— Я проходил мимо него, — Тсукишима подключился к обсуждению. — Там достаточно неплохой кофе и выпечка свежая.  
Ямака подняла руку вверх:  
— Раз уж даже Тсукишима-кун говорит, что это место хорошее — нам стоит в выходные всем вместе сходить туда! Что скажете? Как насчёт субботы?  
Все задумались, вспоминая свои планы на этот день. У Киёми была запланирована встреча со старым знакомым, но это будет вечером. В этот день в клинике по графику стоит выходной, работает только охрана — почему бы и не прогуляться с коллегами?  
— У меня есть время днём, — он кивнул, скорее сам себе, чем другим. Мика улыбнулась ему и посмотрела на второго врача.  
— Тсукишима-кун, ты будешь свободен где-то днём?  
Мужчина украдкой глянул на растерянную и одновременно задумчивую Ячи и качнул головой:  
— Думаю, пару часов удастся выкроить.  
— А у тебя будут другие дела? Если это что-то важное, то не отменяй — не в последний раз же соберёмся!  
— Нет, всё в порядке. Напишу брату, что задержусь, не переломится начать дома перестановку один.  
— Ну, думаю, тогда это дело решёное, да? — Хитока неловко улыбнулась, краем глаза косясь на незаконченную работу на компьютере. Ямака погладила её по голове и потянулась.  
— Что ж, тогда в субботу пойдём прогуляемся? Посидим, отдохнём все вместе.  
— Хорошая идея, — все согласились с девушкой. Не поддаться на очарование Мики было сложно, и в салоне не было никого, кто имел бы достаточно сил грубить ей или как-то обидеть. Да, дело только в ней самой — вовсе не в её муже, который может приехать по её первому звонку и устроить разборки.  
Порой Сакуса удивлялся, как этот мужчина трепетно относится к своей половинке. Это достойно восхищения и умиления даже от Киёми.  
***  
После дня наступает ночь.  
Все разошлись по домам, завершив свою работу. В ночную смену должен был выйти всё тот же Терушима — взвалил на себя должность третьего охранника, который вышел в отпуск. Но ещё днём, на одном из коротких перерывов Сакуса предложил оставить всё на него. Сказал, что в квартире небольшой ремонт, и он отказывается там спать, пока не осядет известковая пыль со стен. Мужчина посмеялся (после чего поморщился от фантомной боли в зубе, и врач мстительно подумал, что это карма) и с большой охотой собрался домой.  
Уже в одиннадцать Сакуса был один в клинике.  
Вздохнув с облегчением, мужчина начал подготовку. Никто не знал, что он использует рабочее помещение для личных целей, но никому знать и не полагалось: чем меньше знающих, тем меньше шанс, что это станет известно не тем людям. Сакуса не хотел огласки и разбирательств — и хоть проблемы будут не только у него, но не хотелось начинать это. Его всё устраивало.  
В шкафчике с личными вещами были припрятаны необходимые приготовления: разодранные на длинные полотна целлофановые мусорные пакеты, жгуты, ампулы и несколько пар перчаток. Каждый день он осматривал запасы, чтобы не попасть впросак и из-за таких мелочей не раскрыть себя. Вероятно, именно поэтому ему дали такую роль в семействе — из-за своей страсти к чистоте и дезинфекции, исполнительности и аккуратности он не позволит себе оставить следов и улик. А как врач, он знает тысячу и один способ сокрытия человека, живого или мёртвого.  
Разложив на ковролине вокруг своего кресла целлофан и закрепив кнопками вдоль по краям, Киёми повесил на локоть охапку жгутов и направился в кладовую комнату. В основном это место используется, как склад, но никто не ходит туда — только в крайних случаях, чтобы что-то сломанное или пока что ненужное оставить и забыть. За оставленными там вещами никто не возвращается — о них забывают, словно их никогда не существовало. Странный парадокс этой клиники, но очень полезный для Сакусы.  
В самом углу, за стеллажами и горами ненужного арсенала, к водопроводной трубе был крепко привязан мужчина чуть помладше Сакусы. В этой комнате никогда не включался свет, поэтому и разглядеть что-либо было нереально — но врач под прикрытием уже привык. Три шага от последнего стеллажа, поворот влево, шаг вперёд, протянуть руку под острым углом — и пальцы касаются чуть горячей трубы и сухих шершавых ремней, что плотно примотаны к ней. Если медленно провести вдоль них подушечками пальцев — можно наткнуться на чужие руки, что крепко схвачены жёсткой кожей. Можно ощутить, как кожа горит возле самых креплений, как кое-где она порвана, покрыта потёртостями и ранками, в некоторых местах кровит и покрылась засохшей корочкой.  
— Соскучился? Весь день был занят, не мог заглянуть.  
В ответ — невнятное мычание: рот человека был также крепко замотан, как и руки. Нащупав замысловатый узел, Сакуса дёрнул за конец и тут же перехватил измученные запястья. Руки лишь на мгновение дёрнулись в попытке сопротивления, но небольшое давление на связку под большим пальцем — и пленник в мольбе застонал сквозь плотно сжатые губы и повязку.  
Поудобнее перехватив своего заключённого, Киёми волоком потащил тело в салон. В этом была его работа: нужно было разговорить такого, как он, и донести информацию до верхушки без посредников. Работа не из сложных, по мнению многих в его окружении, но и он один делает её — значит, не такая уж она и простая. По крайней мере, четыре дня пытаться разболтать одного человека — это надо постараться не прибить его от злости. Сакуса уже давно хотел приложить его головой о стену, но нужная информация ещё не была у него — нужно выдержать и довести дело до конца.  
Мужчину — а это был он — врач усадил в кресло для посетителей и привычно, даже буднично, стал привязывать его жгутами. Пленник тут же начал вырываться и сопротивляться, но это были лишь отголоски его силы, которую не подпитывали уже несколько дней — а Сакуса не собирался тратиться на него. И так приходится жертвовать несколькими ночами.  
Пока ещё свободной рукой мужчина замахнулся с, видимо, намерением врезать по лицу, но Киёми был сильнее и проворней — перехватил кулак и резким движением извернул кисть в неправильном положении. Мужчина забился в конвульях: не сломана, но чувство не из приятных.  
— Лучше тебе не делать глупостей, Атсуму.  
Последний штрих: жгут на горле, который лишь ограничивал движения, но совсем не мешал дышать. Только после этого врач позволил себе снять со рта пленника бинты и плотную ткань сверху.  
— Какая же ты мразь…  
Мия широко ухмыльнулся, демонстрируя некоторые провалы в зубном ряду, истерзанные и иссушенные без влаги губы и сгустки кровив уголках. Сакуса всё делал аккуратно: зубы удалены в соответствии с правилами, без следов насилия и лишних надрезов.  
Правда, стоит умолчать, что ни о каких обезболивающих речи не было.  
Киёми взял с тележки перчатки и методично стал надевать их, холодным взглядом игрока оценивая своего персонажа, которого будет пускать через все уровни и ряды Ада. Подхватив парочку жгутов, он склонился над морщащимся мужчиной.  
— Мой вопрос неизменный: что ты знаешь о поставках на севере города?  
— Даже если бы знал — не сказал бы, — Атсуму ухмыльнулся, облизывая красные от боли и бинтов губы. Сакуса, не меняясь в лице, положил руки по бокам от привязанного парня и склонился над его лицом.  
— Я знаю, что ими занимаешься ты и пара подельников. А ещё за вами стоит босс и принимающий партии. Не стоит врать мне, я чувствую твоё враньё.  
— Хрен тебе, так я и сказал.  
Киёми выпрямился, потирая переносицу. Ничего, он может не только пытать, но и давить.  
— Что ж, жаль. Тогда ты мне не нужен, — мужчина взял в руки скальпель. — Надеюсь, твой брат будет поразговорчивей, — Киёми видел, как Мия вздрогнул всем телом, насколько это позволяли путы, а на руках ремни скрипнули от неожиданной попытки вырваться. Стоматолог знал: даже сейчас Атсуму ничего не скажет, поэтому, не давая ему шанса, взял в руки бор-машину и сменил на ней насадку на более острую. На шприцы с обезболивающим он даже не посмотрел. — Тебе никогда не было интересно, будут ли держаться зубы в челюсти, если снять дёсна и прочие мягкие ткани?  
Рабочий день начинается после полуночи.


End file.
